


Soft Pink Hearts

by Harrish6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Mettaton, Chara Is Not Evil, Chara Protection Squad, Crushes, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Emotional Flowey, Everyone Loves Mettaton, Frisk Plays God, Ghost Mettaton, Headcanon, Love Not LOVE, Mattaton Breaks A Lot If Not All Laws, Mattaton Refuses To Follow The Script, Mattaton Remembers Resets, Mettamom, Mettaton Adopts All The Kids, Mettaton Identifies As Female, Mettaton Is Taking No One's Shit, Nice Flowey, Pacifist Chara, Parent Mettaton (Undertale), Reincarnation, Soul Bond, Souls, Trans Mettaton, or tries to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: (I do not own Undertale, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and any OC's.)Waking up as a ghost makes one assume the worst. For example, having died and not being able to pass on. And another way for one to panic about waking up as a ghost is not being able to remember who you were and are.She is not Mettaton, but she will make his dream come true in her own way. Her company will be different, she will treat people different because her SOUL has a very different core trait.She is not like Sans, when the time comes she is a wild card. She does not follow a script and that makes her one of the most dangerous Monsters there is to the human child."That's cute." The genocidal child blinks at the sudden giggle. "You think I am going to aim for your SOUL?" A head shake. "Honestly it is easier to snap a neck then care for HP. Unlike the others I don't plan on fighting fair if lives are on the line."The child only had time to gasp before they fell limp, dead from a broken neck.The next time they come, they are shocked when it happens differently. This robot was not playing by any rules at all. And that scared and excited them beyond all measures.





	1. Waking Up Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird idea, but I wanted to do it. I have seen people do this with Sans, someone waking up in his body, but I wanted to do it with Mettaton. But I also wanted it to be like a reincarnation sorta, so she wakes up in the ghost Monster when said Monster was a child, not as baby though. She doesn't remember her name, or how she looks, but she can remember random things from her life as a human, one of them is a game called Undertale that was a sensation on youtube. She has never played, but she watched a few of the walkthroughs. This becomes obvious later on, as she has holes in her information about the game.
> 
> It is safe to say she is not a happy camper, and refuses to follow a script. She is going to find a way to stop this child's twisted game no matter what.
> 
> Mettaton is transgender in the game, as a ghost has no gender but he goes by male pronouns. In this one it is the opposite, her going by female pronouns instead. The robot body will also look different when it comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a weird idea, but I wanted to do it. I have seen people do this with Sans, someone waking up in his body, but I wanted to do it with Mettaton. But I also wanted it to be like a reincarnation sorta, so she wakes up in the ghost Monster when said Monster was a child, not as baby though. She doesn't remember her name, or how she looks, but she can remember random things from her life as a human, one of them is a game called Undertale that was a sensation on youtube. She has never played, but she watched a few of the walkthroughs. This becomes obvious later on, as she has holes in her information about the game.
> 
> It is safe to say she is not a happy camper, and refuses to follow a script. She is going to find a way to stop this child's twisted game no matter what.
> 
> Mettaton is transgender in the game, as a ghost has no gender but he goes by male pronouns. In this one it is the opposite, her going by female pronouns instead. The robot body will also look different when it comes into play.

Slurred and muffled voices were the first thing to break through the darkness. She felt weightless, like she weighed nothing yet something. It was a bizarre feeling, unlike she has felt before. She remembers falling asleep......Then what?

Opening her eyes, she was met with a white ceiling. That was normal....Right? Slowly sitting up, she felt lighter. She made to stretch her fingers, but couldn't. Jerking, she looked down and was met with light pink stubs as hands.

 _'What is going on!?'_ She quickly looked down at the rest of her body, to see it was a light pink color with no legs. When she stood, she floated like a ghost. _'Did....Did I die...?'_ She tried remembering back, but hit a wall. _'Okay! Okay....Start small. What is my name?.....Oh god! I can't-!'_

"-ook? Happstablook?!"

Jolting out from her panicked thoughts, she sharply turned. A bigger light yellow ghost with a sharp mouth tattoo on their middle, sharp teeth, and angry eyes, and a rough voice was looking at her. A soft giggled left her mouth out of shock once she realized that they were talking to her. The tattoo then opened and closed as the yellow ghost frowned, make her flinch back. That was not a tattoo, it made her wonder how they died.

The yellow ghost float closer, watching her in confusion. "Happstablook? What's wrong?"

It took her a moment to realize that they were talking to her. "Wha....What?" She blinked, not really understanding what was going on. Last she remembered she was human, alive and well...Right? It was hard to think back about herself, but she can remember not being a ghost of all things.

"Dumstablook! Get in here!" The yellow ghost yelled out before turning back to her. "You've been out for a while." They gruffly mentioned, frown growing in thought. "Did somthin' happen?"

Before she could even open her mouth, another ghost flew in, coming through the wall. The ghost was the same height as the yellow one, only a light green color. One eye was a X, the other a wide oval. They tilted their head, like asking a question. The yellow one ruffly shook their head in answer. "I just asked, and I have no idea!"

"I....." Both sharply turn to look at her. "I don't...." She took in a deep breath, trying to think on what to say. But she can remember that her Mother taught her that honesty was the best rout to go for. Even if she can't remember her face or voice, which broke her heart a little. But now was not the time to think on such things, she can do that and freak out later. Tears started forming, forget later, she can feel the panic rising now.

"I don't know who I am." Both ghost still, watching little pastel pink tears gather in the little ghost eyes. "I don't know where I am!" They only unfroze when the little ghost broke down, sobbing out that they didn't know their name or what was going on.

After that, it was blur for her. She was carried out by the yellow ghost, rushing her to the doctor. Through the tears, she saw colors and people pass her by. It was the people that made her cry out louder, making the yellow one fly faster.

They looked like animals, plants, like Monsters.

 _'Ghosts....Monsters?'_ Her heart speed up....No, it would be her SOUL wouldn't it? _'No. No!'_

She did not want this, but she got it. She never even played the game, so why her? Sure she watched a few playthroughs, but she wasn't a hyper fangirl. Why not one of them? They would be the best wouldn't they?

 _'I wanna go home!'_ She cried as the wind went through her. _'I don't wanna be in Undertale!'_

But you know the saying, we never get what we want.

**_-One Hour Later-_ **

Somehow, they ended up in the royal lab. It turns out that most of the doctors are still training, none of them certified. While it has been quite a few years since the barrier has been put up for humans, it hasn't been long for the longer lived Monsters. A lot of medical doctors needed to be trained as they had lost so many in the war, and they would never let one in training do this as it turns out she is still a child.

Children were precious as they has lost so many during the war, even naturally as they are very important to Monsters, so she was sent straight to the top. Watching the yellow ghost threaten the poor part time doctor before they were sent to the royal lab, was flattering in a way. The ghost was so worried that they threatened to dust another. That wasn't something you should say lightly to another from what she can tell based on how everyone reacted to that threat.

The doors slid open, making her flinch and the yellow one growl. She was floating on a medical bed, sitting but yet not. It was so weird to her. Looking up, she choked. A tall skeleton with cracks on his skull in a lab coat was now walking towards her. "Hello, I am Dr. W. D. Gaster. Please call me Dr. Gaster." He gave a gentle smile down at her before glancing to the yellow one. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I came in from working on the farm, only to find them passed out. Ghost don't normally sleep ya see." They growled out. She shifted, not liking that she was called 'them'. She was she...wasn't she? "When they woke up, they seemed confused. They soon started sobbin', sayin' that they didn't know where or who they were."

A frown soon took over the tall doctor's face. "I see...That does seem troubling." He turned back to look at her. "Did they-"

"She."

Both Monsters paused at her interruption. The skeleton blinked, before giving out a small chuckle in understanding. "Ah, a pretty little lady that we have here today. I am sorry for my mistake." She just gave a nod with a small smile. She was not letting them take this away from her. It was one of the only things she could remember clearly, that she was female. If she couldn't have her name, then she will keep this no matter what. She would fight for it, as it is one of the only things she can cling to as what is true and has been always true to her.

"Did she do anything dangerous?" Gaster asked the yellow one. Yellow unfroze, shaking his head. "Not that I've seen. Our other cousin was watchin' the youngest cousin at the time and heard nothin'." She wondered what they were thinking about, they looked at her like they were confused but yet so focused. "Then it seems like we have to look at the source."

Soon a bony hand was in front of her chest. "I'm going to pull out your SOUL." Seeing her shocked face, he gently soothed the little child's fears. "You will feel a slight tugging sensation, but it should not hurt." He only continued after she nodded. She watched in awe when he moved his hand out, and then with a tug, a soft pink light filled her sight.

In Gaster's hand was her SOUL, a soft pastel pink upside down heart floated in his nonexistence palm. The yellow ghost gasped, making Gaster look to him sharply. "Do you already see something wrong? I have yet to CHECK her SOUL."

"Their-Her SOUL was always a hot pink." Yellow whispered, staring at her SOUL in shock. "I...Why did it change colors?!"

Gaster frowned, making the scares on his face look deeper. Magic swirled, making his eyes glow blue and orange. She watched in shock when a box popped up in front of him. Words swiftly typing themselves down.

**HAPPSTABLOOK...?**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 100/150**

**MPP: 000.1/20**

**AT: 4**

**DF: 2**

**EXP: 0**

**_\- Has no idea who she is, or where she is right now. Is very confused and worried about what is going to happen to her now._ **

"This is a problem." Gaster muttered to himself while Yellow floated by his side to see the STATS. She just looked at the both in worry. "Only something important, dangerous, and or something that changes one perspective can change a SOUL'S main trait. Especially one's so young.....At least it seems to be shades lighter and not a entirely different color. And to have their magic so low...Hmmm."

"What about her not rememberin'?!" Yellow growled out. It seems like they were reaching their boiling point.

"Magic is a curious thing, SOULS more so." Gaster straightened, letting her SOUL go back into her chest. Lifting her small nubs to her chest where her SOUL went into, she frowned. 'Could I do that?' Her SOUL was a very pretty color, but yet she didn't want others seeing it. It was her very being, the core to all of her, her SOUL is her very definition right? So shouldn't only her loved ones see it, the ones she trusts above all else, unless the doctor needs to see it obviously.

"She may have tapped into her magic, making her forget in someway." Gaster went on, tapping his chin in thought. "My eldest Son, Sans, has very high magic levels at his age. If he uses it too much, it tires him out. If a child was to use their untrained magic too much, it can cause so many very horrible side effects depending on the type. This could be one of them."

 _'Sans...'_ It was official, she was in Undertale. A numb feeling crept up her body, which was ironic now that she was a ghost Monster. She wanted to cry when she realized that she was stuck, it also slapped her in the face when she remembered something from the game. _'Four ghosts. Mad Dummy, Training Dummy, Napstalook....and Mettaton.'_ Little tears started to gather in her eyes again. _'I took Mettaton's place?! I know I am not as...showy as he was!'_ There was no way she could pull off his legs.

A yellow nub soon patted her head ruffly, making her glance up. Yellow frowned in concern, their glare softening for a moment. "Hey kid...Ya don't remember, but I'm your older cousin Madstablook." They took in a deep breath. "You're name is Happstablook, and ya live with me, Dumstablook, and you're younger cousin Napstablook. We live on a snail farm together." Here they hesitated, making Gaster speak up.

"She does not remember and may never get them back. She will relearn, and it may seem like she is a entirely new Monster because of this." Gaster wrote something down, before giving it to Madstablook. "If something happens, come immediately. CHECK her SOUL every week for a few months, if any changes in color happen in the SOUL, even a shades difference, come back. If it cracks for whatever reason, **come back**. If nothing happens, then there is nothing else we can do but let her live her life as normally as possible." Gaster patted her head, making her blink up at him. "It may seem bad, but it is memory loss, not Falling Down. She will gain new memories if she never gets them back for she is young still. It could be worse, she could be a adult and this happen to her, making her loose so much more then just memories. With a loving family that adores her, she will be fine."

And that was that. Not too long after that, they were lead out of the lab for them to go back home. While on the way, Madstablook explained the basics of their family. Happstablook knew she had a lot to think about, and a lot to cry about once she was alone. _'But at the same time...'_ She glanced up at Madstablook, who was scowling as they carried her back to the farm. _'Why worry about what you don't remember?'_

It still didn't make the hurt go away from her SOUL, and she knew it wouldn't leave for a long time. Later she will grieve for the people she no longer knew, no longer remembered, but for now she had a new family to meet and greet.

The farm looked different then what was in the game, bigger and a more normal shaped house. There seemed to be four floors, but she wondered if there was any stairs. Ghost don't need them after all. Phasing through the door - _and feeling so off while it happened_ \- she was greeted by a pacing - _floating back and forth in a line_ \- Dumstablook, holding a small light blue blob.

"We're back." Madstablook growled out as they sat her down. Dumstablook jolted, before hurrying over to them. Madstablook jerked his head over, making the green ghost nod in agreement. All she could do was blink when she was handed the blue blob, the other two ghost phasing out of the room to talk.

Looking down, she was greeted with a small sad face looking up at her. _'Napstablook....'_ Giving a loving smile back, she giggled lightly as she held the bundle close. They were a few inches below half her height. "Hello Blooky~" Nuzzling the smaller ghost, she gave out a delighted laugh when Napstablook gave out a teary smile back at her affections. "What a lovely smile!" 'How could anyone hurt this lovely ghost?' Happstablook thought to herself as she sat down on the ground, Napstablook in her hold. 

She has no idea if she will remember RESETS or even Gaster after he falls, so she has no idea what will happen then. Hell, she has no idea what will happen after she becomes Mettaton. And she really wants to, for the body alone at the least. She misses wearing clothing, misses the feel of fabric on her skin, walking on two legs and hugging others without the option of phasing through them. Hopefully Alphys will let her make a different design for the non-battle body, that would make her day and year to look more human without shoulder pads and not like a calculator.

Mettaton....He should be here, not her. It worried her that she was here in the first place. What made her be in this situation in the first place? She had so many questions that needed answers, but she had no answers.

Then there is also how time will move. Is the Underground, the Mountain itself, running at a different time then the rest of the world? There was a picture of the first human with the royal family wasn't there in the game? So what did that mean? When did cameras come to be? And surely someone has more determination then a human child above ground while this is all going on, making them remember RESETS as well if the world RESETS with the underground. They are just a child after all, there has to be at least one person with more determination then a child when there are so many humans out there. Or is there something more at play? Then there is how they can RESET, never mind that she will have to FIGHT a murderous child later on. But if there was one thing she can remember from her time above ground, is that if you have to - if there is life on the line - fight dirty. Do not be afraid to show blood if yours and what is yours's life is on the line. The top side isn't a nice place all the time, and some times there are no second chances because you can't afford to make one or give one.

So what will happen when a human child decides to play God? How does a certain SOUL type have more power then others? How does magic play into all this? Are SOULS just magic in a physical form for Monsters because they are closely tied to the more spiritual side of the spectrum unlike with humans who are more on the physical side?

 _'Magic is fascinating....I wonder what SOULS play into-!'_ A soft gurgle caught her attention, making her look down sharply. Napstablook was waving their tiny stubs, trying to get her attention, little tears starting to form.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Blooky!" Softly wiping the tears away, Happstablook gave a kiss on their cheek. Making them blink in surprise before a soft giggle left them. "I'll pay more attention to you from now on!"

Unknown to her, the older ghosts came back in, feeling slightly better at seeing Happstablook giving so much affection and playing with Napstablook. It gave them hope that everything would be okay, that their family would not break from Happstablook's memory loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The color Pink means sweet, nice, playful, cute, romantic, charming, feminine, and tenderness. It is associated with bubble gum, flowers, babies, little girls, cotton candy, and sweetness. It is the universal color of love of oneself and others.
> 
> I think the shade of the color of one's SOUL play a big role in what it means. I also think SOULS can change after something changes, how you go about things, or how you even view the world.
> 
> In this story, The Original Happstablook had a Hot Pink SOUL, meaning - in this story at least - Passion, Dedication, and Euphoria. Because it is a close color to red - Determination - and white -Hope for Monsters - this makes sense to me. 
> 
> Main trait is Dedication, minor traits Passion and Euphoria. But that doesn't mean that they can't show more of a minor trait then the main one.
> 
> The Vice of the Hot Pink SOUL is Vanity - Passion, euphoria and dedication only for oneself or doing it for others to benefit oneself. For every trait, there is a bad side to it, a vice to every virtue. That doesn't mean they act on it or that they are not a good person if they do, but they can have it and act on it, or even be all about the Vice rather then the Virtue. 
> 
> For example: Determination - Spite, Patience - Idleness, Integrity - Conceit, Bravery - Audacity, Kindness - Compliance, Perseverance - Inflexibility, Justice - Vengeance. Or at least this is what I think they are, this is all my headcannon for SOULS and is in no way cannon.
> 
> My Happstablook has a SOUL that is light pastel pink, a softer shade that is quite a few shades lighter then hot pink. It means - in this story at least - Caring, Compassion, Love.
> 
> Main trait is Love - Not L.O.V.E - the Minor traits are Caring and Compassion.
> 
> Love, caring, and compassion is what Pink means/symbolizes Spiritually - I figured I would go with that as Happstablook is a ghost for her Soft Pink SOUL - it also means unconditional love and understanding, and is associated with giving and receiving care. Because it is made with the colors red and white, both colors add a little bit to it's characteristics. 
> 
> But it is more white - Hope - then red - Determination - in the meaning of SOULS, so that plays a part in it as well. Like how Hot Pink is more red then white, that is why Dedication is one of the main virtues in it unlike in Pastel Pink where Love is the main and Dedication is not. But Compassion is a bit like Dedication as Compassion can drive a person, just not as strong as Determination or Dedication.
> 
> The Vice for this SOUL is Egoism - where the person with the SOUL is only compassionate, caring, and loving to oneself then others, or doing this to others to benefit oneself.
> 
> But don't worry, this Happstablook is not like her Vice. But she can be too loving at times, embarrassing - in a good way, like when your Mom kisses your cheek in front of your friends that you want to look cool in front of - her family.
> 
> I would think losing one's memories, and remembering having been a human in a world where everything around her is a game, would make one's SOUL change color. She will be different then Mettaton's personality because of this.
> 
> I also believe that you can have more then one color, especially when you get older. What if you are equally brave and determined because of how you grew up? But that may come in later.
> 
> Later, when the humans start showing up, it is not going to be in cannon order or even go through all cannon events. In fact, a lot of cannon is not going to happen in this story. So might as well throw that out the window. I will also be making up a lot of magic, magic facts, magic about SOULS and bonds, science mixing with magic, and science in general, so if you don't like that, there are other stories you can go read.


	2. Living Life As A Ghost Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the fourth ghost's name - the Training Dummy - and is no way cannon. The same for the rest besides Napstablook. Happstablook is a headcannon, and so is Madstablook, so that is what I am going to use.

Ghost food, Happstablook soon found out, is very different from human food. It is made up from ectoplasum, making them able to eat it while Monsters eat food infused with magic only. It tasted like the after taste of what it should be, almost bland besides that little after taste it had. It made her miss food - _human food that is_ \- so much. But she knew better then to complain, some children go days without food.

Right now everyone was sitting at the dinner table, a shabby, scared ridden table that they had apparently gotten at the Dump years ago. ghost sandwiches was tonight dinner, some type of small ecto-squares for Napstablook, easier to eat they told her.

It has been a few days since the trip to the royal lab, and the others have not yet let her outside, fearing that she was too weak to. Even as she waited patiently - _playing and taking care of Napstablook as much as she can_ \- but she wanted to go out and explore. It also made her wonder if there was a school...

Gulping down the last of her ghost sandwich, she turned her attention to the two older ghosts. "Do I go to school?" Might as well ask, it's not like they don't know about her memory loss about being Happstablook. Might as well ask if she was wondering.

"Nah, we've been teachin' ya what ya needed to know." Madstablook answered, before frowning in thought. "But now that I'm thinkin'....Do ya want to go?"

Happstablook shrugged in answer. "I wouldn't mind it."

Dumstablook jolted up, gesturing with their nubs, magic making Happstablook hear the unsaid words. _"But we have never needed to. Why send her now?"_

"Because we always had one of us teachin' her, one of always inside in with kids while the other worked. With the way our farm is grownin' we need more hands on deck." Madstablook gruffly explained, shoving more of the see-through sandwich in their mouth. "Puttin' the both of them in school would free us up. In the evenin' we can teach them about ghost's and stuff that the school won't. Besides, Happs needs to relearn a lot, and the school would teach her what she needs."

Dumstablook had nothing to say to that. Happstablook was impressed with Madstablook's reasoning. She always pictured them being the always angry one, seems she was wrong on that account. Or maybe it was only when family was involved?

_'But isn't Blooky too young for school? How do Monsters even age? Not by human years obviously as the King and Queen are still alive hundreds of years in the future, and alive during the war that apparently happened quite a few years - human years or Monster years? Is there even a difference? - ago. So is how old is Blooky? How old am I?'_ Happstablook shifted before asking. "Isn't Blooky to young? What is school like?" She wanted to add 'for Monsters' but held her tongue. Better not add that and make them suspicious. And she can ask later about ages, make things less complicated that way.

_"We do not have so many kids that they are separated into classes based on age."_ Dumstablook started to calmly explain. _"That is why Naps would be with you, but he can be put into a different group, classroom, or have a different class if there are other younger children. Almost like a daycare for him, that or they will start him on something else while the older children learn what needs to be learnt. You would be going to the one in New Home if you want to go, as it would be the best choice as there isn't one in WaterFall."_

"But what about Snowdin? It's not too far off!"

_"The school there, while brand new, has different hours. We want to be able to teach Happs in the evening right? That school lets out a bit too late for us to give them the lessons they need and to reteach her what she has forgotten. The one in New Home starts early morning and lets out in the afternoon, then there are clubs and little classes they can take after school if they want to or the parent can't pick them up straight away. Besides, I've heard good things about it from our number one customer."_

"Ain't that bias though?"

_'I see. There are not too many kids, unlike aboveground, so it is like in the 1800's or early 1900's where there was only one school and everyone had to share a classroom.'_ She tilted her head, thinking about it over the two bickering ghosts. _'It would be nice to learn about magic and SOULS....And meet other Monsters.'_

Eventually she made up her mind. "I want to go please." The bickering ceased, both of them looking at her in shock before they shook it off. She got the feeling that the real Happstablook didn't say please a lot, that or hated the thought of school. Maybe a mix of both? She can only hope that this would not come back to bite her in her nonexistent butt.

"One of us will take ya both and sign ya up. We'll get what ya need for class later." Madstablook stated, getting a nod of agreement from Dumstablook.

Reaching over, Happstablook lightly poked Napstablook's cheek making them blink. "Happy...?" She giggled lightly. "We're going to go to school together Blooky!" Blooky gave a small sad smile. "Don't worry, even if I make friends you'll always be my favorite~" She cooed out lightly. The older ghosts snorted and chuckled when a small blush formed on the youngest face at the attention they were getting.

that night as she floated over the small bed that they said was her's, thoughts swirled in her mind. Did Mettaton ever go to school? Probably not now that she thinks about it, that means Blooky didn't either. _'Am...I changing too much? Does it even matter?'_ Then there was even questions about if this all a game, a delirious coma, or she somehow got into the Undertale Multiverse that is real life and not a game. Then there is also the how and why too if she is in either of those three scenarios.

Her last thought before sleep over took her was _'I hope this doesn't blow up in me face, or worse blow up in other's face's.'_

**_-The Next Day, Mid-Morning-_ **

Happstablook fiddled with the beanie on her head, making sure it was on right. Because of some magic logic, and a little bit of ectoplasem, the brown and pink stripped beanie can stay on her. She liked the little hearts on it and little tuffs on the side, it was like she had little pigtails. Napstablook had one as well, only without the tuffs and it was white where hers was brown, and light blue where her's was pink.

Right now she was following Dumstablook - _who rightful thought that Madstablook might be too....aggressive in a school filled with young children, adult Monsters that might say something that would set Madstablook off, then have to deal with all the paperwork as well, and after that a store where they all have to deal with other Monsters and waiting in line. So the green ghost decided to take them and not chance anything._ \- to New Home that is a hour and a half away.

Looking at all the buildings and Monsters that she had never seen in any of the walkthroughs online made Happstablook realize something. The human never really killed everyone in the genocidal rout or even traveled through the whole underground in the game. Oh, sure, they killed a whole lot, but not every single one. Alphys or another must have evacuated - _or hid_ \- as many Monsters as she could. There would have to be something in place of a murderous human comes along right? So they must have a system in place for them to follow if that ever happens.

_"Here we are."_ Jerking to attention, Happstablook looked over Dumstablook to see a nicely sized white schoolhouse, a nice yard filled with flowers, and a small pond. All in all it looked like a good school, but Happstablook knew what really made the school good or bad, the other students and teachers. They can make you or break you, and kids can be cruel in a way that can do more then break another. _"Come on, we have a long day ahead of us."_

Floating in, they were met with a long, thin hallway. Glancing about, they saw the office was on one side, and the classrooms on the other. The walls were lined with children's drawings and worksheets, and reminders to parents and other teachers. From all the noise coming from the classrooms, it seems class is in session.

Dumstablook lightly nudged her, making her phase through the office door, them following right behind her. There were a few adults working on some papers, all of them jolting in shock when three ghost Monsters phased through. A lightly red colored Cat Monster, with curly hair and dressed in a orange sun dress, cleared her throat. Her light orange eyes lighting up when she caught sight of the two younger Monsters. "Are you here to enroll....?"

_"Yes, I have come to enroll my two cousins."_ Dumstablook nodded. Not any of the Monsters flinched or showed surprise with the way they communicated, it made Happstablook wonder if that was a normal or at least not uncommon way to do so.

"Then please, right this way!" The Cat lead them to another door on the left side, knocking lightly on it. "Mister Toro, we have someone wanting to enroll two new students."

"Come in!" A deep voice called out not even a second later.

The Cat opened to door for them, and once they floated in Happstablook nearly had a heart attack - _or would it be Soul attack?_ \- at the large bull Monster sitting behind a tiny wooden desk. It was almost comical they way the huge, buff Monster sat in the little chair. She was honestly shocked that it didn't break under him. Magic? She may never know.

"Ah! Hello there!" The bull Monster, dressed in a fancy red robe, smiled down at the three ghost as the cat Monster walked back out, shutting the door behind her. "Are you here to enroll?"

_"Yes."_ Dumstablook nodded once before nudging Happstablook forward. _"The one in my arms is Napstablook. This pretty little lady is Happstablook. I'm sure you have heard about the magic incident. Madstablook was never the subtle type."_

"Yes, he never was." The bigger Monster nodded in agreement, concern and amusement dancing in his small brown eyes as he looked down at Happstablook. "When he flew out so fast that day, face so twisted in worry, so many Monsters thought the worst. He caught a lot of attention screaming and yelling as well. That poor medic is still afraid of being dusted by him." Dumstablook shook his head, looking pained while the pink ghost hid her face with her nubs. "But children are precious, so everyone understands why he did so." Here he smiles. "Now, why don't we get to enrolling them?"

With that, it was a blur of paperwork and questions that Happstablook didn't really understand, if only for the fact that it was about magic and SOULS. They know she had magic, but not what type it would be catechized under, if you could be that is. They knew her SOUL changed color and type, but not the reason why this was. All in all, it was complicated.

On the upside however, Napstablook and Happstablook are now new students at New Home School. They start in three days, that way to give the teachers to prepare and for them to get ready as well.

"Well, I can't wait to see how well the both of you do!" Toro laughed warmly, it rumbled in the little room as he opened the door for the three Ghost Monsters. "I'm sure you both will have a wonderful time here."

_"I'm sure they will too."_ Dumstablook agreed as the three floated out the little office. Giving a little wave goodbye, Happstablook quickly followed after her older cousin who was still carrying her younger cousin.

But just before they could leave out the front door, Dumstablook paused. _".....I forgot!"_ Dumstablook quickly turned and handed Happstablook Napstablook. _"I need to talk to Toro again real quick. Happy, just stay here and watch Naps."_ And with that, Dumstablook floated back into the offices, leaving the two little Ghost Monsters in the hallway.

Both blinked before Happstablook turned her attention to the smaller Ghost Monster in her hold. "Blooky~" Happstablook cooed out lovingly, making the smaller one blush and give a shaky smile. "Blooky~"

"H-Happy...." Happstablook whispered back in respond to her cooing. This made her squeal silently at the adorableness that is in her arms. With a grin, the pink monster rubbed her cheek against the white one, softly cooing out. "I adore you so much~!"

Seeing that small smile slowly grow a bit was a main reason why the human turned Monster got up in the mornings. Besides the fact that she wanted to do right by taking Mettaton's place, her new family took center stage. She couldn't remember her first one, and that was a mercy all on it's own. Napstablook was so sad, on the gloomy side of the personality spectrum. And that was fine, it's just the way he is. It makes getting a smile all the more worth it.

She would do anything for her ghostly family because they are all she has.

After a few more minutes of Happstablook smothering Napstablook in her affection, Dumstablook phased through the door, floating back to the other Ghost Monsters.

_"Sorry about the wait, we can go now."_ Dumstablook said as he gently took Napstablook from Happstablook. _"Let's get your school supplies, then we can go home. We still have a long day."_

Happstablook gave a little giggles, making faces at Napstablook, who was looking back at her and silently giggling at her faces. Dumstablook just happily sighed, leading and carrying them respectively out of the school.

They never noticed a pair of eyes watching them go, peeking out from a classroom door.

**_\- A Hour Later, New Home Store -_ **

_"I'll have to infuse them with ectoplasm.... But are you sure these are the items you want?"_ Dumstablook questioned as he looked over what the two others picked out.

Happstablook could remember a bit of what stores were like above ground. They came in all different sizes, filled to the brim with products of all shapes, colors, sizes and type. While she couldn't remember the details of them, she knows that there were tons of options and if you couldn't find it there, then another store would have whatever you needed in stock if the store wouldn't order it in for you.

The store she was in now reminded her that most of the things Monsters can't grow or make came from a dump. Things that humans do not need and want, Monsters scavenge what can be used or fixed, put it in a store, and then sell it. Not a lot of Monsters scavenge, as the Dump can be very dangerous. Not a lot of items can be used too, so it was a gamble.

New Home's Store certainly showed that. It also made Happstablook understand why they don't need a lot of school supplies.

The shop was small and it's shelves were randomly filled. Or she should say barely filled. One side held items from the dump, the other side held items that other Monsters made and/or grew. Prices were random and it was easy to see that there was a shortage on certain items. At least there were a ton of trees in Snowdin, making paper and such thing easy to make. Well, not easy, but available.

Looking at the small shop that seemed so sad, Happstablook realized why Monsters were desperate to get out of the barrier. Why they were willing to kill children to get to that point. Survival was a must, no one wanted their people and children to go hungry or be trapped without the sun. While there is daytime and nighttime, it's not the same as feeling the sun on yourself or seeing the stars shinning brightly as the moon gently shines down on you. She can get why they would go that far, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. Unless the kid was killing Monsters left and right - _hurting some in self-defense, not killing them while doing so, is another matter entirely_ \- she doesn't see the point in killing them. Why not wait until they naturally die if they age faster then Monsters normally do and can't get past the barrier anyway without a Monster SOUL - _If she is calling the game right. Even then, this might be different._ -, if that is the case here?

In any case, she will never understand fully, might never understand it fully, but she gets it.

"Yep!" Happstablook giggled, pointing to the periwinkle - _and wasn't that a color she thought she would never see on a old fashion pouch bag_ \- pouch bag that had bubblegum pink hearts - _or SOULS she guessed, it was hard to tell anymore what was considered what_. - on it. Apparently it was made by another Monster from old clothing they had found at the Dump. The bag Napstablook picked was arctic blue that swirled with a berry blue, also made by a Monster as well.

Happstablook figured she had to be patriotic about the whole thing, buying things made from Monsters. Not that they have any choice right now, as everything is needed no matter if it was made or found. Life and survival must come first, especially when children are involved.

_"Then, we have everything you'll need for school now."_ Dumstablook nodded to the bunny Monster at the registrar, who started to ring everything up. _"After I pay for everything, we can start heading on home."_

Humming in agreement, Happstablook picked up Napstablook, making them look to her in confusion. "Blooky~!" She cooed out, twirling around slowly above the ground in a gently way as to not panic the smaller ghost. "Soon we'll be starting school!" Rubbing cheeks, Happstablook couldn't help but grin at the thought of school. It meant learning just what the hell were the laws and rules of this place, and magic. Can't forget the magic part of school. Something that was thought to be impossible now was possible. "I'm sure you'll be the most popular one there~! You're so cute that no one will resist you~!"

"H-Happy....no...." Napstablook quietly giggled, flushing slightly at the praise and tender hug.

"No? Why not?" Happstablook gave a over dramatic gasp - _channeling the inner Mettation that is inside her. That, or trying to think on how said robot/ghost would react. Whichever really._ \- "You are much too cute to not be!"

_"Now, now."_ Both little ghosts turn to look up at blank faced Dumstablook that was somehow still giving off the aura of being amused. They lifted up the bags to show that they had paid for everything. _"You can continue to have this...'argument' at home. We're done here. Happy, can you carry Naps while I take the bags?"_

"Okay!" Happstablook laughed when Napstablook gave a sigh of relief. Shifting the whitish-blue ghost in her little arms, Happstablook floated after Dumstablook. "When we get home, can I ask you some questions about magic?"

Dumstablook blinked, before looking down at her with a smile. _"Of course you can. I'll even show you a trick or two if you want.... But only small ones."_

"Thank You~!" The pink Ghost Monster couldn't help but cheer out.

If there was one positive to this whole 'Waking up dead' thing, it was that she could now had the chance to do and learn magic.

_'Harry Potter, eat your heart out!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue on the school system for Monsters would be, so I made it up. There is also the case that this is before the game starts, meaning that the school system will change as time goes on, like it does in reality. For now though, it is old fashion on how it is going on in the school, mixing in with present time.
> 
> I am also going to be using headcanons and made up science, magic and a whole lot of other things. I'm just warning you all now.
> 
> I have so many ideas for this story, you have no idea! I even have ideas for after they get out of the barrier forever. So, this is going to be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> The color Pink means sweet, nice, playful, cute, romantic, charming, feminine, and tenderness. It is associated with bubble gum, flowers, babies, little girls, cotton candy, and sweetness. It is the universal color of love of oneself and others.
> 
> I think the shade of the color of one's SOUL play a big role in what it means. I also think SOULS can change after something changes, how you go about things, or how you even view the world.
> 
> In this story, The Original Happstablook had a Hot Pink SOUL, meaning - in this story at least - Passion, Dedication, and Euphoria. Because it is a close color to red - Determination - and white -Hope for Monsters - this makes sense to me. 
> 
> Main trait is Dedication, minor traits Passion and Euphoria. But that doesn't mean that they can't show more of a minor trait then the main one.
> 
> The Vice of the Hot Pink SOUL is Vanity - Passion, euphoria and dedication only for oneself or doing it for others to benefit oneself. For every trait, there is a bad side to it, a vice to every virtue. That doesn't mean they act on it or that they are not a good person if they do, but they can have it and act on it, or even be all about the Vice rather then the Virtue. 
> 
> For example: Determination - Spite, Patience - Idleness, Integrity - Conceit, Bravery - Audacity, Kindness - Compliance, Perseverance - Inflexibility, Justice - Vengeance. Or at least this is what I think they are, this is all my headcannon for SOULS and is in no way cannon.
> 
> My Happstablook has a SOUL that is light pastel pink, a softer shade that is quite a few shades lighter then hot pink. It means - in this story at least - Caring, Compassion, Love.
> 
> Main trait is Love - Not L.O.V.E - the Minor traits are Caring and Compassion.
> 
> Love, caring, and compassion is what Pink means/symbolizes Spiritually - I figured I would go with that as Happstablook is a ghost for her Soft Pink SOUL - it also means unconditional love and understanding, and is associated with giving and receiving care. Because it is made with the colors red and white, both colors add a little bit to it's characteristics. 
> 
> But it is more white - Hope - then red - Determination - in the meaning of SOULS, so that plays a part in it as well. Like how Hot Pink is more red then white, that is why Dedication is one of the main virtues in it unlike in Pastel Pink where Love is the main and Dedication is not. But Compassion is a bit like Dedication as Compassion can drive a person, just not as strong as Determination or Dedication.
> 
> The Vice for this SOUL is Egoism - where the person with the SOUL is only compassionate, caring, and loving to oneself then others, or doing this to others to benefit oneself.
> 
> But don't worry, this Happstablook is not like her Vice. But she can be too loving at times, embarrassing - in a good way, like when your Mom kisses your cheek in front of your friends that you want to look cool in front of - her family.
> 
> I would think losing one's memories, and remembering having been a human in a world where everything around her is a game, would make one's SOUL change color. She will be different then Mettaton's personality because of this.
> 
> I also believe that you can have more then one color, especially when you get older. What if you are equally brave and determined because of how you grew up? But that may come in later.
> 
> Later, when the humans start showing up, it is not going to be in cannon order or even go through all cannon events. In fact, a lot of cannon is not going to happen in this story. So might as well throw that out the window. I will also be making up a lot of magic, magic facts, magic about SOULS and bonds, science mixing with magic, and science in general, so if you don't like that, there are other stories you can go read.


End file.
